leaving and comming back
by eclairforever
Summary: After graduating from Degrassi and finding another girl kissing Eli Clare leaves to California to live with her aunt then 4 years later comes back to new things and a lot of drama.and some Adam in it to.
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV:

"I'm sorry Adam I just cant stay here right know. I have to go stay with my aunt in California for a while." "Clare it wasn't Eli's fault she kissed him and he-" Clare cut Adam off. "he what just got caught up in the moment and started kissing back." " Clare I know it's hard to believe but she kissed him first and he tried to pull her off him but then we walked in." " Adam I just cant stay here right know with him I need to get away from him right know we already graduated and I just want to take a trip before collage starts. so can you just take me to the airport. please." "fine but your making a big mistake".

…

Once I said my good bye's to my mom and dad Adam took me to the airport. As I was getting on the plane Adam waved good bye to me and I waved back.

Eli's POV:

I cant believe Clare was gone she left and it was all Jocelyn's fault. My life was falling apart school had ended I had nothing to do and my girlfriend had dumped me and left to stay in California. Could this day get any worse?

4 years later

Clare's POV:

Wow I cant believe its been 4 years since I have been home. I had already called Alli to tell her to meet me at the dot where we used to hang after school and when we . In high school. I was already at the dot when Alli walked in. she looked the same since last time I saw here she had a lot of make up on with big high heals.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV:

"Alli hey" I yelled from a table across the room. With that Alli spotted me and came to the table where I was sitting. I got up and hugged her then we sat down and started to talk for a while. I was so happy to see her again she was really the only one I talked to after I left for I while I was talking to Adam too but both of us lost contact with each other after a while. I had a lot of school work and so did he so that's how I lost contact with him. And as for Eli well we didn't talk much after our little break up so that's how I lost contact with him.

Eli's POV:

I had called Adam and told him to meet me at the dot so we could talk about things because it was only a few months until my wedding and Adam was my best man so we had to talk about getting a tux for the both of us. Plus Adam was going to get married in a few months to so he really needed to get a tux. I pulled up to the dot in morty the car I had since high school. It was only a few months though before my soon to be wife is going to make me sell him to get a new car. I got out of morty and walked in to the dot I had sat at a table in the back where I saw her there she was it was Clare. She didn't change a bit she still had her curled hair and the same ocean blue eyes that she had in high school .I am guessing she saw me to because she looked surprised to see me then she waved at me.

Clare's POV:

Wow there he was it was Eli. When I saw him all these emotions ran through me I know I had left because of him and I know I should still be mad at him but I wasn't I was actually kind of happy to see him again. So I decided to wave and say "hey Eli" my voice came out kind of shaky "hey Clare" he said back it was kind of awkward for a few seconds but then Alli spoke "well its getting pretty late I think I should get going and leave you too to talk to each other for a while so bye Clare and bye Eli" "bye Alli" me and Eli said at the same time. And with that Alli left the dot. Then there was a bit of silence between us for a second and Eli was still standing up then he asked "do you mind if I take a seat?" "o uh…sure" and with that Eli sat down in front of me there was silence again. "so how have you been" Eli said breaking the silence. " I've been good and you how have you been?" "good just-"and he got cut off with Adam who had just walked in and yelled hey Eli from across the room. Eli waved then as Adam got closer he recognized it was me and when he saw me his face lit up like the fourth of July as he said "Clare is that you" "yeah Adam it me" and with that Adam hugged me and was really happy to see me again. "so how have you been its been what 4 years know" " yeah well I just finished up school in California and I thought I would come back to my home to visit Alli and my parents for a while so how have you been" I asked him " I've been good I'm going to get married to Fiona in a few months" "o that's really good and how about you Eli how are you doing" I said trying to bring him into the conversation because he was just sitting there awkwardly "well I um….. I um…I am getting married to in…. in a in a month" and with that my face fell I really wish he would have never said those words but all I could say was "well I um…..I wish you all the best of luck.

A/N: I know its not the best chapter but I kind of had a little writers block so please review and let me know what you think. I will try to update as soon as possible I promise and message me if you have any ideas for the next chapter….. =) the smiley face has Eli's green eyes ha ha ha jkjk


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took me so long to post but im posting know so hope you like this chapter =] =]

Clare's POV:

After i had said what i said that the table just went silent. i guess Adam decided to break the silence "Soooo Eli i think we should get going since that tux store is going to close soon." Adam said

" O well um you could go ahead i'll go tomorrowand see about the tux."

"allright man i'll talk to you tomorrow then'' Adam told Eli well doing some type of hand shake

''see you around clare find me on facebook that way we can meet up again soon i really missed talking to you.'' Adam told me before he left

''okay. bye Adam''

''bye Clare''

Eli's POV:

once Adam had left it got really quiet. After a few minutes of silence though me and Clare started to catch up on things just talking about really dorky things like we used to i really did miss Clare and i still had feelings for her. but i dont think i can ever get back with her espacialy since im getting married in about a month.

after a little while longer of talking i looked at the clock and noticed it was 10pm.

''so Clare its getting pretty late do you want me to take you home oe something?''

''um if it isn't to much trouble is there any wat you could take me home.'' she said in a very cute yet soft vice

''sure no problem.''

Clare's POV:

Eli and i were in walking to where he had parked his car when i saw a black vintage hearse parked up ahead.

''so im guessing you still kept morty.''

he let out a slight chuckle ''ya i did but i wont have him for much longer.''

he said as he opened the door to the car for me i got in and he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side. what did he mean by he wont have him for much longer?

as he sat in the car and started it i just had to sak him the question was bugging me

''Eli'' i said in a soft voice

''ya'' he said while putting on his seat belt

''what did you mean by you wouldnt have mory much longer?''

''well... my soon to be wife said that after we get married i have to take him to the junk yard.'' did Elinjust say what i think he said

''did you just say you were going to take him to the junk yard after you get married? why you love this car?'' i said suprised

''ya well she sais that a hearse is an ugly car to raise a family in.'' wow she must make Eli's life hell because he loves this car i mean he's had it since high school

''thats to bad i really like morty''

'' ya i know i really like him to i just wish i could sell him or give him away to someone who would take care of him.'' and thats when it hit me

''Eli!'' i yelled all excited at him

''what?"

"what if i were to buy morty off of you?''

"or i could just give him to you'' he said

'' i would perfer if i bought him of of you you know matbe the money could help you buy a knew car.''

''are you sure Clare i mean-'' i cut him off

''Eli just let me buy the car off of you please''

''alright you can but him but can i give him to you after my wedding because i want to spend as much time as i have left with him.''

''okay '' i said well laughing a little bit at him because of how much he loves this car.

''so do your parents still live in the same house?''

"ya.. do you still remember where it is or do i need to give you directions?''iu said sarcasticly at the end

''ha ha very funny dont worry i still remember where it is.'' he said with a smile on his face an actual smile.

A/N:

ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER.

HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER AND I DID TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE STORY SO FAR AND MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THR NEXT CHAPTER OR JUST HAVE COMMENTS IN THE STORY AND HOW I COULD IMPROVE IT. =] =]


	4. Chapter 4

i would like to thank everyone for there reviews you guys are awsome here is chapter 4 =] =]

Clare's POV:

After a few minutes of driving around Eli and I pulled up to my house there were no cares parked in the front witch ment there was probably no one was home.

''is there anyone home?'' Eli asked

''I dont think so I thought my parents would be home by know but I guess not.'' I said

''do you want me to stay with you for a while just until they get back?''

''no it's alright I wouldn't want your fiance to get mad at you for staying out so late with me.'' I said looking down at my hands and playing with them.

''Clare she can't get mad at me for hanging out with an old friend I'll just call her and tell her im gonna be home late.''

''Are you sure because-'' he cut me off

''Clare im sure'' he said with a little chuckle

i exhailed in defeat and said ''alright then i guess''

Eli's POV:

Clare and I walked into her house gosh this place still looked the same pictures hanging on the walls. The front room looked the same.

''So what should we do?'' she asked

''Well we could watch a movie.'' I said

''Alright then.'' Clare said while walking to a shelf filled with movies

''What movie do you want to watch''

'' What movies do you have?'' I said while walking to where she was.

''lets see'' Clare said while looking at me patting a spot on the floor next to her.

I sat on the floor next to her in front of the shelf looking throught the movies seeing which one we wanted to watch.

''We could watch Kick Ass,The Grudge,Saw 2,Jeepers Creepers,and The Back Up Plan.'' she finished telling me the names of the rest of the movies then she looked at me said

''Witch movie do you wanna watch?''

''Lets watch Jeepers Creepers thats pretty scary.''

Clare let out a little chuckle and said

''You would pick a scary movie to watch in the middle of the night well we are all alone in a my house''

''Well maybe I just like scary movies'' i said leaning closer to her.

''o really is that so'' she said leaning closer to me with the movie still in her hand.

We were so close we could feel each others breath on our faces and then we both started to lean in a little more so we could finally getr our lips to touch when my phone started to ring.

Clare's POV:

We were about to kiss when his phone started to ring. Dam

''I think you should ansewer that.'' I said still close to his face just not as close as we were.

''I think Ishould to'' he said while leaning back even more. Then he got up and opened up his phone

While Eli was on the phone I got up and made my way to the dvd player and put the movie in. After I put the movie in and started to think about what just happened. We both almost kissed each other. This is bad this is really bad i can't believe i almost kissed him. What if Eli still has feelings for me? No way he probably just got caught up in the moment or something he's getting married in a few months.

My thoughts were cut off when i heard Eli walked into the room. He said

''Sorry about that it was jocelyn''

''O... im guessing that jocelyn is your fiance huh.''

''ya'' the room fell into an awkward silence

then it hit me jocelyn it cant be the same jocelyn from high school can it.

Eli's POV:

Maybe just maybe she wouldn't remember jocelyn from high school . Who am i kidding of course Clare would remember jocelyn she is the one that made Clare dump me because she kissed me when i was trying to help her apply to some collage. I was brought out of my thoughts when Clare asked me a question.

''Eli is jocelyn the same jocelyn from high school'' she asked in a soft voice. i guess i should tell her know. I took a deep breath before speaking.

''Ya she is'' I said in a low voice

''o'' was all Clare could say

''You still kept dateing her even after I left?'' she said raising her voice

''Clare please dont be mad'' I said also raising my voice

''Eli how xpect me to not be mad first you cheat on me with her then you date her even after we broke up and I left and know your going to marry her. when you know I still love you.'' did i just hear what i thought i heard did Clare just say she still loves me

''Did you just say that you still love me'' I asked hopeing she would say yes

''yes i did'' she said not yelling anymore

Then there was just silence between them.

A/N:

okay please review tell me if you like or dis like the chapter please and thank you =] =]

THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN WAIT THAT LONG =] =]


	5. Chapter 5

Eli's POV:

After a good 20 minutes of silence Clare spoke in a low voice

''I think you should go know Eli''

''Clare I-'' she cut me off before i could tell her i still had feelings for her to

''Eli please just save it and go please''

I didn't want to go but its what she wanted so I said

''fine'' and just left

Clare's POV:

Once Eli had left i went up to my room and started crying i had lost the person i loved the most to some slut who used to sleep with everyone. I had always thought when i got back that maybe just maybe me and Eli would go back to the way we were but i guess i was wrong.

.

.

.

It has been 2 weeks since my little incident with Eli and we still havent talked. I was sitting in the dot waiting for Alli to arive so that we we could go to Adams and see how his tux looked on him. While i was sitting there i heard the door open and in walked Eli with a girl who had long brown hair and brown eyes walked in i knew exactly who the girl was it was Jocelyn .

Eli's POV:

Jocelyn and i walked into the dot and took a seat in a booth near the back as we were walking to the booth i saw Clare sitting in a few booths away. i could tell she saw us because she was avoiding eye contact with me. if this was the way Clare wanted to be then fine i guess she doesn't have the same feeling for me that i do for her. So i just avoided her.

Clare's POV:

i cant do this any more i...i just cant i left toranto for a reason and that was to get away from my feelings for Eli. I have to let him go i cant just sit here and wait for him to come and tell me he loves me again i just cant. i got up and walked out of the dot and texted Alli

''hey Ali I won't be able to go with you to see Adam I have to do something.''

- Clare

''okay what do you have to that is so important?''

-Alli

''pack my bags to go back to Califonia''

- Clare

''what your going back why?''

-Alli

''I just have to Alli without Eli theres nothing for me here in Toranto''

-Clare

''you will always have Adam and me remember that Clare''

-Alli

and with that I was at home ready to start packing. I mean im not going to leave today but I am going to leave again soon. By the time I leave Eli will probably be married already. I wish that could be me he was going to marry but i guess my life was ment to not have Eli in it.

A/N:

please review tell me what you think and dont worry there will be a few more chapters left =] =]

p.s.

look for the new degrassi promo in too deep promo #2 on teennick

and if you can try to buy the degrassi the boiling point soundtrack =] =]


	6. AN and chapter 6 sneak peek

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been having a lot of drama going on at home but I'm back know so no need to worry but I'm only going to torture you guys for a few more days with a sneak peek of chapter 6 now on with the sneak peek =]

Alli's POV:

Clare can't leave again I need her, Adam needs her, but most importantly Eli needs her so he can see that marrying Jocelyn is a mistake a big mistake. I pulled out my phone and I knew exactly who I had to call in a situation like this.

Clare's POV:

As I was just getting my bags packed I heard the front door open and heard footsteps coming up the stairs and that was when I heard an all too familiar voice say…

A/N: And that was the sneak peek of chapter 6 I know it was short but it's like 5 am so sorry for the shortness

So who do you think Alli is going to call?

And who is at Clare's house and is that person the same person Alli was going to call?

Please Review =] =]


End file.
